Attempts have been made to incorporate a shaving aid having for example, but not limited to a lubricant, whisker softener, razor cleanser, medicinal agent, cosmetic agent, or combination thereof into a razor, by depositing the shaving aid in a recess on the razor, by incorporating a shaving aid directly into one or more molded polymeric components of the razor, by adhesively securing the shaving aid composite to the razor, and by use of a mechanical connection between the shaving aid composite and the razor. A water soluble shaving aid can be mixed with non-water soluble material, for example polystyrene polymer to form an insoluble polymer/soluble shaving aid composite. The composite has been mounted on a shaver adjacent the shaving edge or edges, in single or multiple blade systems. Upon exposure to water, the water soluble shaving aid leaches and abrades from the composite onto the skin.
While shaving comfort can be enhanced, at least to some extent, with the various components included in the shaving aid composite, it is difficult to assess the remaining useful quantity of active ingredients in the composite. That is, many shaving aid composites include a soluble and nonsoluble portion, such that the nonsoluble portion houses the soluble portion and the soluble portion leaches from the nonsoluble portion to apply the active ingredients to the shaving aid of the skin. Absent discomfort in shaving, the user is unable to directly ascertain the amount of soluble or active ingredients remaining in the shaving aid composite.
In addition to the application of shaving aids, the condition of the cutting edge of the blade is critical in the performance of the shaver. That is, there is no amount of shaving aids that can accommodate a dull blade. The blade may become dull by extended use or mere oxidation of the cutting edge. That is, even if a blade is not used, oxidation can render the blade unusable. As disclosed herein, dulling through repeated use can be approximately monitored. However, the need still exists for indicating the degree or amount of oxidation on the cutting edge of the blade.
Therefore, the need exists for a visual wear indicator which provides a visual indication of the status of the shaver. Specifically, the need exists for a visual wear indicator including a shaving aid composite which indicates at least the approximate amount of remaining active ingredients or the anticipated useful life of the shaver. The need further exists for a visual wear indicator which provides an indication of oxidation on a cutting edge. The need also exists for prompting users to discard old or used shavers in favor of new shavers.